1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to space and hydronic heating systems and, more particularly, is directed towards a burner for such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In gas fired furnaces, gas and air are drawn into a mixing chamber by a blower and directed to a combustion chamber for burning. A common method of controlling the gas/air ratio is by means of a sliding member which covers an opening through which both gas and air flow. The sliding member is adjusted so as to provide a fixed firing rate at which maximum combustion efficiency occurs. Such systems suffer from the disadvantage that a fixed firing rate results in a limited system efficiency.